The present invention relates to a container and organizer for computer diskettes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container for storing and organizing computer diskettes such that the diskettes may be safely stored and may also be easily displayed.
Containers are available for storing and organizing computer diskettes. Nevertheless, one problem with existing containers is that they consume valuable working space. Another problem is that they do not adequately protect the diskettes if, for example, the container is dropped or overturned. Yet another problem with available containers is that the cover, if provided, either is hinged to the container and when opened consumes even more valuable work space, or is removable, in which case the user must find a place to temporarily store the cover without losing it. Yet another problem with existing containers is that it is difficult to view the diskettes when the diskettes are stored, particularly the label portion.
The container of the present invention solves each of these problems by providing a compact diskette storage container having individual holders for each individual diskette so that they may be organized and stored. The holders may be in an aligned position suitable for storage or moved to an offset position so that the contents of each holder may be easily viewed, particularly the label portion of the diskette. A cover is provided to protect and secure the diskettes even if the container is overturned. Moreover, the cover can conveniently be stored on the container so that valuable work space is not wasted.